fangamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon - The Lost World
|Links = * Pokecommunity thread * Snow effect Video |Genre = Role-playing game |Available = 0 |Last Development = October 25th 2007 |Version = }} Contrary to popular belief (and the fact that the official forum on Pokeforums has been closed), Pokémon The Lost World has not been shut down. During February of 2009, the main computer that stored all the game's files broke, and as a result, the game's progress was stalled. Though, the files were not lost, and as of recent events, the developer, and lead designer of the project, Captain Arcane, has received a new computer, and has also salvaged all data from the previous computer. In conclusion, Pokémon The Lost World will continue. Closure the page below is outdated -->(this is correct; courtesy of Captain Arcane) (courtesy of pikastorm) Goal The goal for the team of Pokémon The Lost World is to piece together the scattered world of Pokémon into one world, where there are almost no boundaries, and not only are we to connect the world of Pokémon, but to connect the players as well. With online capability being possible, we will strive to reach it. The Towns are big, the cities are huge, and the routes are perillous. But we are staying true to the franchise. With the exception of new regional and gender variations there are no fake Pokémon. While there will be many secrets in the game that may not be known or true to the Pokémon World, there are some secrets that only few know about and you must overcome life risking obstacles to discover them. , , , |July 29th 2007|Active}} , , ||Active}} ||Active}} }} Features * All 493 Pokemon * All badges ever made (30) * Regional variants of pokemon * Gender differences * Customizeable Tainer Cards * Real time * Large realistic towns, cities, and routes * Explore Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orange Islands, Sevii Islands, Fiore, Orre, (and possibly) Almia Pokeballs Every pokeball there has ever been in any game, series, and manga will appear in this game, and some that haven't at all. This is a picture of all the pokeballs that there will be, the data for them is complete. Maps This is the world map of the game, however, it is expected to change in the next update. http://img120.imageshack.us/img120/6265/worldmaptx2.jpg Level caps There will be level caps when you enter a new region. The level cap for Johto is 20, this means that any pokemon brought into Johto that is over level 20 will not obey you until you have the right badge. Even if the pokemon was caught in Johto and trained in Kanto and then brought back, it will not obey. Online The Lost World has an online and offline playmode. When offline, the most interaction you can have with other players is trading with them over the internet. When playing the online mode, the player will be able to talk see another player's sprite. Up to thirty players can be on one map at a time. Customibility The Lost World is the first pokemon game ever to allow the player to have a custom sprite. The player will be able to customize all there is to customize on their sprite. However, you will have to pay for new clothes if you want to change your sprite. A simple way to put this is: "we are no linger red clones"